Walls That Crumble Down
by Owlkin
Summary: A series of one-shots, set after "Into the Open Air". Pure fluff that can be read on its own.
1. Chapter 1

I need this to keep myself writing while I work out the hot mess that is my long-fic Moments of Levity. This is written as a little series of sequel one-shots to an older story, Into the Open Air. Which is a complete and total work of fluff. Tis all meaningless fluff. Kristen Britain owns all these characters, I just play with them.

* * *

Karigan huffed and leaned back into the nest of pillows, glaring balefully at Mara who proceeded to change the dressing on her leg.

Zachary had been told pointedly to leave the room for the sake of her modesty, a directive that was enforced by Fastion pulling him out by the arm.

The chambers that had been arranged for her were technically those of the Queen, and as such she had been afforded every comfort for her status as the King's intended.

And by the gods, was the boredom driving her insane.

In addition to the wound on her thigh and the sprain of her wrist, her body was literally covered in small bruises and scratches. The long journey to and through Blackveil had taken its toll on her health and she had been sternly admonished to rest easy. Her newly appointed maid had even taken it upon herself to push little plates of food onto Karigan, reminding her that the king was worried for her health, much to the future Queen's chagrin.

Zachary was always about, sometimes bringing his work with him to lay strewn across the covers and discuss with her, and other times just coming in to sit next to her. Often sitting against the headboard with his boots off and feet up as he snuck a nap into his day. A few occasions he would slump over and rest his head on Karigan's lap, perfectly content as he drowsed.

These were moments that she relished and committed to memory. It was here in the late afternoon, a few hours after Mara had left, that found her gently pushing the hair out of Zachary's face as he slumbered on.

They had spoken of the rebuilding of Woodhaven, before he yawned amidst the many smiles and soft gestures. She settled back against her own pillows before patting the space next to her. With a childlike exuberance, he threw himself onto his back and wrapped his arms around her waist happily. It was only a few moments before he fell asleep.

Her hand brushed against the collar of his open shirt and across the back of his neck, delighting in the soft murmur that issued from his lips as he nestled closer.

There was no place they had to be at that particular moment. And goodness, but it felt wonderful.

The sun had lowered in the sky, throwing the last of its light into the windows, giving the room a sort of comforting glow.

The door, which had been open but a crack, slowly opened, causing her to look up drowsily in confusion.

But there was no one in the doorway.

A soft meow came from her beside, then a sleek gray body leapt upon the covers with its usual measure of agility and grace.

Karigan smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the little warm bulk settle between her and Zachary. She opened one eye and peered down at Ghost Kitty with a wicked grin, "I hope the royal terriers do not catch you snuggling with their master."

Ghost Kitty stared back disdainfully, before curling up and falling asleep between the convenient warm bodies.

* * *

If you have a fluffy/cheesy/lovey-dovey moment you want between those two, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just some silliness. When do these two ever have conversations, just to have them? **

* * *

Zachary gracefully dismissed the last individual who had met for an audience in the throne room and sat back in his chair with a serene expression on his countenance. It was already a late spring afternoon, and the sun had begun its descent across the sky. Castle staff retainers began to quietly usher groups from the room.

Karigan, who had been observing from Laren's side, tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms as she regarded him. 'How do you do that?'

He arched a brow and looked at her with a bemused expression. 'Do what?'

She waved an arm dismissively, 'Make the statue face.'

Both eyebrows shot up. 'The _statue _face?'

She rolled her eyes with a grin, then took a brief scan of the room before walking from the side of his chair to the steps of the dais. Plopping down on the first step by his boots, she propped her chin on her hand peered back up into his face. 'You hold yourself very still, and put on a glazed yet calm expression.'

Zachary's face currently hosted wry amusement as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees. 'I had the best of teachers.'

'Fastion?' she quipped.

'No, my grandmother Isen,' he said with a snort, leaning back into his chair and holding out an arm for her. Karigan made a noise of protest, 'There are still people here.'

Zachary glanced around. 'No one who will mind.'

Karigan pointed at Laren, 'She will.'

The Rider captain looked at them both indignantly, 'Don't you draw me into this. I am going to get supper, you can entertain yourselves. With propriety,' she added with a menacing finger. And with that, she strode off the dais and out the double doors with a casual wave over her shoulder.

Zachary used the brief distraction to haul Karigan to her feet and set her on his lap. She squirmed only for a moment before leaning into his chest and relaxing. 'So this is what the king of Sacoridia sees on a daily basis?'

'Yep,' he said simply.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes. He tightened his arms around her and rested his chin on her collarbone as he closed his eyes tiredly.

Her voice woke him from his dozing. 'What do you do if you get bored?'

'A king doesn't become bored with the affairs of the kingdom,' he said with a yawn. 'And neither will the queen,' he teased with a quick squeeze.

Karigan shifted to look at him skeptically. Zachary met her gaze only for a few moments before he caved. 'Fine. Sometimes I daydream.'

'_You_ _what_?'

'I sit here with the "statue face" and daydream, mostly about you,' he finished with a chuckle.

Her eyes drifted to the shadowed eaves of the room, where brief flickers of movement hinted at the hidden Weapons. She hoped they were not listening too closely.

Looking straight forward and leaning back again, she affected a nonchalant air. 'About me? Must not be very happy ones. With such a sour face.'

Zachary stood from his chair and bodily hoisted her to her feet, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist as he led her down the steps of the dais and towards the center of the room. 'Mostly they were rather melancholy, thinking about how far out of reach you seemed.'

She subtly checked her hip against his. 'Ah so really, you were pouting.'

He wrinkled his nose but acknowledged her with a brief nod of his head. 'A sad state of being that should reinforce how essential you are to my mental health.'

'And now that you have me?' she teased.

Zachary pretended to think hard and sighed heavily, 'I still daydream but they have a bit different context.'

Her eyes widened and she reached out to swat at his shoulder when he laughed at her flushed expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit of married innuendo. **

* * *

Karigan frowned as she regarded the sitting room that was filled with gifts of all sizes. With a sigh she turned to Laren, "Tell me why again I have to do this?"

The captain replied briskly, "Because it is expected of you to be the one who replies back to each sender."

The rider grumbled and sat down heavily at a small desk that had been set up for her use. "What am I supposed to say exactly in these replies?"

Laren picked up a small box wrapped in blue paper and placed it on top of the desk, "Well, start with this one, see what is inside, and thank the individual in the blandest terms possible if it doesn't strike your fancy."

Karigan unwrapped the box and hesitantly peered inside, her eyebrows raising as she pulled back thin tissue paper and raised a sheer bundle of silk, "Is this sort of gift appropriate?"

The captain lifted her head from where she was inspecting a tag, "What is it? A scarf?"

Karigan shook her head and raised up the silk higher, letting the folds fall out to reveal a black sheer gown.

Both women stared at it silently for a few moments before Laren ventured, "Did it say who it was from?"

The queen shook her head and stared at the very finely embroidered bodice that left nothing to the imagination. Such was her fascination that she did not register the door opening to reveal her newly acquired husband who stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on the same article of clothing.

Arching a brow, Zachary fought a smile as he watched a blush creep across his wife's cheeks, "I thought you might want assistance with this particular task."

Karigan gulped and hastily folded up the gown, "We had just started."

"And you seemed to have found one of my mislaid gifts, I had been searching for it long before the ceremony,' he quipped.

Laren's face turned a shade of crimson, "Could you have waited until I left the room to say that out loud?"

Zachary shrugged a shoulder at his big sister's discomfort and casually picked up another gift to inspect, "I am sure I do not know what you are talking about," he said innocently.

Laren scoffed, 'Are you going to rub this sort of thing in my face for the rest of our days?"

The king pretended to think about it seriously, "Uh . . . . yes."

The captain rolled her eyes and gave them a casual two fingered salute as she took her leave of the royal couple.

After the door had closed, with their Weapons outside of the already crowded room, Karigan look back up from her desk to smile at him shyly, "Did you really get that gown for me?"

Zachary shook his head mischievously, "No, but I certainly wished I had."

Karigan snorted and picked up the discarded box to inspect it for a tag. After a short search, she located a small note that quickly made her grimace and quietly groan. She shook her head, "I do not think I can wear this now."

Zachary furrowed his brow, "And why not?"

She thrust out the slip of paper and gingerly moved the box away from her. The king peered at the unfamiliar handwriting,

_Dearest Niece,_

_Please accept this little gift from your loving aunts. We had been saving the Rhovan silk for a special occasion and we hope that you will always think of us when you don this gown that was stitched with our own hands. Very soon, we hope to be blessed with a grand-niece or grand-nephew! Remember what we told you, and know that we are always with you in spirit._

_Your aunt,_

_Stace G'ladheon_

Zachary had a rather pathetic and helpless look on his face as he finished the note. He glanced at the box, then at Karigan with a sad expression. His countenance was enough to prompt a chuckle from Karigan as she took the note back and gently placed it back in the box.

Reaching up to where he stood, she took his hands, "I was told by a very reliable source that we need only send a simple note of thanks and we'll be done with it."

He sighed, "A real shame."

Karigan shrugged, "I would not have worn it long anyways."

Zachary nodded solemnly in agreement and they moved to open the next round of gifts.


	4. Chapter 4

The trio of small terriers looked up at them adoringly from their fashioned nest of torn laundry, their little pink tongues lolling out of their panting mouths as their tails waved about frantically.

It was here that they had finally be found, after tearing through the throne room . . . tripping one of Zachary's maidenly old aunts . . . . splashing into several mud puddles around the stables. . . . And leaving a trail of rather noticeably paw prints over the white marble floor of the moon shrine.

Karigan peered closer at the muddied cloth and realized it was actually a silk tapestry. Another wedding gift.

Zachary tried to stand imposingly over the wiggling puppies but they only yipped in happiness that their master and mistress finally found them in this fun game of theirs. He tried to frown and maintain a degree of stoicism but after Karigan laid a land on his arm and shook her head, he slumped a little and sat down hard on the floor to allow the little monsters to climb over his legs.

She chuckled and joined him, "It is not as if they would know what they are in trouble for at this point."

He sighed and leaned away from an over eager puppy desperately trying to lap at his face. "True. I guess we'll have to install some sort of barriers to prevent them from getting too far from the kennels."

Karigan picked up said puppy and cuddled him to her chest, "But not too far from the royal apartments."

* * *

**A naughty puppy who loves the cardboard rolls from toilet paper inspired this.**


End file.
